


Where's Rey

by S10StarWarsFan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mostly about Finn, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Quotes the trailer "Heroes", Star Wars: The Last Jedi Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S10StarWarsFan/pseuds/S10StarWarsFan
Summary: "Finn! You must have a thousand questions.""Where's Rey?"(From The Last Jedi trailer "Heroes")





	Where's Rey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It has been a very long time since I posted a Star Wars fanfic, so I thought now would be a good time, considering The Last Jedi is coming out on the 15th! I am going to the fan event of the 14th, so do not be surprised if you see another fanfic being posted soon!  
> Anyways, when I first saw the trailer "Heroes" for The Last Jedi, I loved how it started. (Mind you, it startled me the first time I saw it because I hadn't known it had loaded enough to play -- the pains of slow internet-- but whatever.) Being a Finnrey fan, I loved how it started with Finn asking where Rey was. I started this one shot then and I finally had the time to finish it so I could post this before I see the movie and delete it for being totally wrong!  
> So, this is my take on what could happen when Finn wakes up. It is probably nothing like what happens in the movie, but I hope that you enjoy it! Happy reading!  
> <3 S10StarWarsFan
> 
> P.S. -- The part in between the dashes is a dream and is taken right from The Force Awakens.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. If Disney would like to give it to me, I will take it, but it is not mine. The only characters that are mine are my OCs Commander Eve Antilles and the medic Kantrell.

All was quiet in the Med bay. Doctor Kalonia was going about her daily business, checking in with all the patients. She walked into Finn’s room and sighed. Not long after Rey left, the put Finn into a special medical pod in hopes that it would accelerate his healing. It had been a few weeks now and, although she would never admit it, Doctor Kalonia found herself wishing he had woken up already. She walked over and checked his vitals, reassuring herself that he was actually recovering. She put a weathered hand on the glass covering him, sighing. 

The doctor may have been older than most in the Resistance, but she was still the most observant person in the whole Medical Department. Finn’s vitals were stable and he could have woken up at any moment, yet here he was. The one thing that she noticed, however, was that when Rey was there with him or was spoken about in his room, his vitals would change and it would look like he would come out of his coma. Each time, she would quietly wait for him to wake, but he would always fall back into his coma state.

“Doctor Kalonia? Commander Dameron just brought in Commander Antilles. She fell off her X-wing and it looks like she may have broken her ankle.” Doctor Kalonia turned around and nodded at the medic.

“I will be right there. Thank you, Kantrell.”

“How is he?” Kantrell asked and Doctor Kalonia sighed.

“The same as always. I wish there was something that would wake him up. If only Rey was still here. That was the closest he ever came to waking up was when she was by his side.”

\----------  
“The Falcon’s this way!” Finn called out, running through the forest, Rey close behind him. Suddenly, the two heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Both stopped and stared at Kylo Ren.

“We’re not done yet.” Kylo Ren said. Finn stayed silent, but Rey was too angry at him.

“You’re a monster!” She spat out.

“It’s just us now. Han Solo can’t save you.” Kylo Ren slapped his side, trying to stop the bleeding from his earlier blaster wound.

Rey glared at him for a second before she suddenly whipped out her blaster to shoot him. Kylo Ren’s hand shot up and he sent Rey flying back into a tree. She screamed, slammed into the tree, and dropped to the ground. Finn screamed out her name—  
\----------

“Rey!” Finn yelled, jolting up and shaking the glass on top of him. He looked around the room, breathing heavily. 

Doctor Kalonia whipped around and stared at Finn in shock. After weeks of waiting for him to wake up, it was hard to believe he was actually awake. She ran over to the healing pod and checked his vitals. Aside from his accelerated heart rate and blood pressure, everything was perfect. She looked over her shoulder at Kantrell.

“Kantrell, go get the General and alert Commander Dameron that Finn is awake.” Kantrell nodded and quickly ran out of the room. Doctor Kalonia turned back to Finn who was staring up at her in surprise.

“Doctor Kalonia?”

“Hello, Finn. You’ve had quite the rest, recently. Well, your back has healed up and now it is time for you to get up. Do you think you can open up the door?” Finn nodded.

Just then, Poe Dameron ran into the room, supporting Eve Antilles, who had not wanted to miss out on the moment due to an injured ankle. General Leia followed in right behind them, the relief she was feeling evident on her face. They all watched, excitedly, as Finn reached up and opened the glass door to his healing pod. Finn sat up and looked over at the small group of people sitting there. The one person that he wanted to see, however, was not there.

“Rey?” He quietly asked. Doctor Kalonia could feel Finn’s confusion and turned to the others.

“I think it would be best for us to let Finn adjust for a minute.” She said, gently. Leia nodded and turned around, helping Poe get Eve back out to the main area of the Med bay. Doctor Kalonia then turned back to Finn.

“Is Rey all right?” He asked the doctor, unsure of what to expect. Doctor Kalonia smiled and nodded.

“Your friend is just fine. Now, are you ready to leave this pod and move around?” Finn nodded. Doctor Kalonia helped him out of the medical pod and Finn slowly walked around the room.

“My back feels great, surprisingly. I think I should go report to the General now, if I’m allowed that is.” Doctor Kalonia nodded again.

“Of course you are allowed to go. Your vitals are strong and you are capable of moving. Besides, I have to check on Commander Antilles.” Finn nodded.

“Thank you, Doctor Kalonia.”

“Any time, Finn.”

Finn walked out of the room and down the hallway. He was about to walk out of the Med bay when he heard someone call out to him.

“Finn! How are you feeling? You must have a thousand questions.” Poe exclaimed, running to catch up with him. Finn stopped and turned to Poe. Out of all the questions swirling around in his mind, one really stood out to him.

“Where’s Rey?”


End file.
